


(2) Baby, I Will See You Clearer

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom, Young Veins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Model/Fashion Designer AU. Ryan didn't particularly like fashion shows, but he did like Brendon Urie('s work).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egobang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egobang/gifts).



> NaNoRyRo challenge Day 2!

Ryan sighed as he arrived to the location of the fashion show on a dark evening. He didn’t particularly like fashion shows due to his awkwardness, but this was an opportunity for him to work with his favorite fashion designer. Ryan had admired his work for a long time on other models. It’d finally be his turn to wear the beautiful pieces he had seen so many times.

 

As Ryan walked backstage, he took in his surroundings. Everything was typical. He saw all of the other models freaking out over hair and makeup and everything else and the stylists trying to console them. Ryan laughed at this. He knew very well that they wouldn’t be able to get anything under control. Still, he strolled down to his dressing room to meet his beloved fashion designer.

 

Ryan opened the door to his dressing room, smiling and waving to the people inside as he did so. He basically had a whole crew. Being the most important person there, he definitely needed it. He’d have to have all of the support he could get for this night. Ryan introduced himself to all of the people in the room before getting to the most important one to him. His fashion designer.

 

“Hi, I’m Ryan Ross, pleasure to meet you. Big fan, by the way,” Ryan said, reaching out to shake the man’s hand.

 

“Brendon Urie. And thank you. I’m a big fan of your work as well,” he said, shaking Ryan’s hand and moving to show him the clothes for the night. “I’ve personally picked things that would work with your body and personality, from what I know, at least.”

 

“These all look wonderful. You do such great work,” Ryan said as he looked through the rack of clothing, rubbing his fingers against some of the material. “I’m very proud to be wearing your clothes, Brendon.”

 

“Thank you very much,” Brendon replied, smiling at Ryan. He took one of the outfits down from the rack. “You’ll wear this first.”

 

Ryan nodded with Brendon’s words, beginning to take off his clothes so that he could change. Of course, he was used to people staring at him. He worked hard for his body, so he appreciated the looks. But he had never seen someone stare at him like Brendon did. So, he did what was natural to him and winked at him. He didn’t catch the blush on Brendon’s cheeks as he turned to put his clothes on.

 

After going through the whole hair and makeup process, it was finally time for the show. Of course, since he was so important to the show, he went first. He then had to continue backstage for the usual changes and he kept noticing that Brendon was staring at him still. He figured he was just shocked that Ryan looked so good, but he really didn’t know. Ryan would have to talk to him about at the end of the show. And that he did.

 

Once the show was over and Ryan was in his dressing room for a final time, he brought up the staring to Brendon. By now, the rest of his crew had gone to help with other things.

 

“Well,” Brendon said in response to Ryan, rubbing the back of his neck, “I just think you’re really gorgeous.”

 

Ryan laughed at this, but it wasn’t because it was funny. Brendon was just so cute to admit it like that. He didn’t even know what to say at that point. 

 

“You’re a bit of a looker yourself,” Ryan eventually replied, smiling at Brendon as he got changed back into his regular clothes.

 

“You’re the model here,” Brendon said with a laugh, watching Ryan get dressed.

 

Ryan rolled his eyes at Brendon. They continued to talk much longer than they should have, eventually getting escorted out of the dressing room to clear out after the show. They still talked, though. And talked and talked and talked for a long time. A very, very long time.


End file.
